


This bed is like a prison cell (Cause I'm all by myself)

by Linzoid



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, motels are shitty, nobody really knows what they're doing but such is life, so are bunks, written after 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Josh crawls into bed with Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	This bed is like a prison cell (Cause I'm all by myself)

**Author's Note:**

> quick (ish) fic for plot bunnies running around in my head 
> 
> vaguely inspired by waiting for a friend by the pretty reckless and that is also where I got the name from. 
> 
> once again completely, unbelieving, alarmingly, hilariously un-betaed and un-proof read. all mistakes are thoroughly my own.
> 
> minor warning for allusions towards depression/anxiety + non specific nightmares

This room is like a prison cell  
I'm all by myself  
I'm waiting for my friend  
To come and break me out

 

Tyler wakes so abruptly that he hits his head hard on the wall of the bunk he's apparently pressed himself tight to it his sleep. Tyler's head throbs. he concentrates on that instead of the vivid nightmare that's probably still waiting to get him behind his eyes. 

he keeps his eyes wide open until they start to water painfully then he rubs them hard as he rolls over putting his back to the wall. not again. 

his hands hurt a little from where he was balling his fists up so tight and he thinks he's shaking just a little bit but that might just be the pitiful whimpers he's just barely holding back. 

Tyler hates nightmares. 

he tries to slow his breath. he thinks about the open sky, about playing and singing, about laughing at stupid jokes and the sunrise. he does NOT think the things waiting in his dreams. he does not. 

he whimpers just a little bit. 

someone in one of the bunks moves and Tyler freezes. shit. he doesn't want to ruin someone else's sleep just cause his brain just can't cooperate. Tyler doesn't want to have someone to ask if he's ok just so Tyler can lie and say he's fine. he doesn't want that awkward moment where he want to say 'no i'm not fucking ok' just- yeah. no. 

there's more rustling above him and the soft thump of feet hitting the floor, then the curtain is being pulled back and it's Josh. of course it's Josh.

Josh just sits there for a second looking at Tyler. Tyler stares back a little blankly, but Josh doesn't actually say anything he just crawls uncoordinatedly into Tyler's bunk sandwiching him tightly between Josh and the Wall. 

Josh wiggles around for a bit until he's comfy on his side facing Tyler before closing his eyes again. his breathing evens out within seconds and Tyler is pretty sure he's just gone back to sleep. 

he can feel Josh's warm breath on his face and neck but it doesn't feel uncomfortable. it's just Josh, solid and warm and there. he feels his breathing even out in response and warmth spreads out from his belly. he closes his eyes. he can't even really remember what that nightmare was about.

the next morning Josh is gone before Tyler is awake and life continues as normal. 

+++

everything in Tyler hurt. okay maybe not hurt but something like that. he felt like an exposed nerve. like something that maybe should not be out in the open like this. something far to easily damaged. he felt breakable. and a little broken. 

the show earlier had been amazing. vibrant and electrifying with the adrenaline rush to match. now though, the nights of interrupted and non existent sleep are getting to him. his battery is drained. Tyler hurts. 

he pulls one of the shitty thin hotel pillow out from under his head and wraps around it, trying to block out the world. 

someone in the room is snoring. Tyler isn't sure who. he's not even sure who's in the room with him. wasn't exactly paying attention. honestly Tyler wants to cry. he wont. he hates crying but it's all just too fucking much and he doesn't know if he can deal with it. Tyler just can't. he can't it's all just too fucking-

"Tyler?" Josh's voice is soft coming from the tiny shitty motel cot beside the tiny shitty motel bed. 

'yo Tyler you awake?" Josh's voice is barely above a whisper but Tyler can feel is calming his erratic pulse. Tyler tries to make his voice sound something resembling normal. 

"yeah uh, what's up? you ok?"

"this tiny shitty motel cot is tiny and shitty and it's fucking freezing. can I come up there and huddle with you for warmth? in a manly way of course." josh adds. 

Tyler hadn't noticed it was cold until now having better things to freak out about but as soon as Josh mentioned it he started shivering under the tiny shitty motel blanket. 

"yeah man come up here and help me not freeze" Tyler shivers out pathetically. 

josh grabs his tiny shitty motel blanket and his tiny shitty motel pillow and climbs in with Tyler, layering the blankets over them and pushing his pillows up to join the pillow Tyler is not pathetically cuddling. 

Josh grabs Tyler's pillow and replaces it with himself folding himself around Tyler like an octopus and shoving his cold noise into Tyler neck. Tyler squeaks at that but doesn't manage to dislocate octo-Josh with his uncoordinated flailing. 

they settle back into the tiny shitty motel blanket pile. Tyler isn't comfortable. at all. josh is actually a pretty shitty space heater but somewhere between Josh asking if he was awake and his ice cube toes finding their way to the nice warm backs of Tyler's knees everything stopped hurting quite so much. he let his eyes droop shut and just concentrated on the slightly citrus slightly unwashed smell of josh's hair and the sound of who knows who snoring as he drifted into sleep.

+++

"Tyler"

"tyler!"

"tyyyyyyylllleeerrr" 

Tyler opens his eyes extremely reluctantly. he is ALONE in this room due to the fact it's about the size of his bunk. he actually got to jerk off before bed. he was sleeping wonderfully. it was a minor miracle. and now someone thinks he should be awake right now. Tyler is filled with righteous fury. 

"Tyler?"

the voice sounds like it's trying to whisper without understanding the fundamental workings of whispering. 

"Tyler...?"

the voice sounds an awful lot like his best friend. 

Tyler removes himself forcefully from the bed himself out of bed with a herculean effort drags himself towards the door. 

Josh is standing on the other side of the door rubbing his arms and bouncing on his feet a little. 

"Tyler!" Josh exclaims, completely forgetting his pretense of whispering. 

"it's fucking-" Tyler looks back at the digital clock on the bedside table. "it's almost three is in the fucking morning josh what the fuck!" 

Josh looks a little sheepish. "so yeah I may have got up to go get some Twizzlers from the vending machine and accidentally looked myself out of my room, so uh..." he trails off hopefully. 

Tyler rolls his eyes but he's not actually awake enough to question why Josh wanted Twizzlers at almost three in the morning or where t]said Twizzlers actually are. he just crosses the tiny distance and burrows back into the blankets. 

Josh follows a second later spooning in behind Tyler. he drifts off wondering vaguely if Josh might have an another motive for climbing into bed with Tyler so much. but then he's asleep and all that matters is that the warm body behind him makes him feel more at peace then he has in a long time. 

+++

the bus is thundering down the highway at a pace that sometimes worries Tyler a bit even though he'd never admit it. 

Tyler isn't really doing anything he had been reading the trashing romance novel he'd picked up at the last gas station out of curiosity but it turns out romance novels are unbelievably dull and repetitive, so he gave that up in favor idly checking twitter on his phone. 

Josh pads in lightly from the lounge area but Tyler hears him. he pulls Tyler's curtain back (without knocking) and climbs in wordlessly just pushing and ear bud at Tyler and pulls out his phone. 

Tyler takes the bud. it's not the first time they've done this. pressing together to share music. it's actually one of Tyler's favorite things. sharing body heat and taking turns picking out a song. it's intimate in a way nothing else really is. they trade the ipod back and fourth creating a mixed up confused playlist of whatever songs happen to catch either of their interests. 

when Tyler passes the ipod back Josh picks something soft and slow he thinks is by The Pretty Reckless. it's a little sad but Tyler likes it. at some point they'd put their distractions down and lay down shoulder to shoulder staring at the underside of Josh's bunk. 

it's late now. things as quite as it's possible to be on the road. Tyler feels himself drifting off again next the familiar warmth and comfort of Josh. at one point had Josh sleeping next to him become familiar? Tyler couldn't really think.

something about the song resonated with him, something about being alone and waiting for a friend. Tyler feels like there should be something deep about that. something he should think about that but the world is going fuzzy around the edges and Tyler decides rolling over and pressing his head into Josh's neck is more important, and that's the last thing he thinks for a while. 

+++

Tyler is awoken abruptly by Josh suddenly straddling his waist.

Tyler isn't sure how Josh got into the hotel room since they're not sharing tonight or why he decided to interrupt him from his nap and one of the only bits of alone time he's had in a while. 

actually Tyler isn't really sure at one point his life came to a point where his best friend and band mate straddling him was a thing he had to deal with. like in real life. he honestly doesn't know. 

"hey" Josh says. Tyler personally thinks it's a bit of an inadequate explanation of what the fuck is going on but he'll take what he can get. 

"I think we should have sex" josh elaborates. 

Tyler takes a second to think about it before coming to the inescapable conclusion that he has no idea what's going on.

"what?" Tyler is sure he was good with words at some point but he's not really sure when that was because it's sure as hell not now.

"ok so the thing is I love you. and you love me too right?" Josh pauses looking hopeful. 

"of course I love you." Tyler says it automatically because if one thing is certain it's that he loves Josh. it's a fundamental fact of life. the earth turns, water is wet, people are stupid, and Tyler loves Josh. and Josh loves Tyler. 

"yes! that's what I mean!" Josh yells. "I love you and you love me. I love hanging out with you. I also love sleeping next too you. I know when you're having nightmares or when your brain is fucking you over. we already know each other's bodies so well, I really think sex with you would be amazing. and uh yeah" josh finishes lamely. 

Tyler tries to think about it for a second. he doesn't actually succeed though because the feeling of Josh straddling his lap on this tiny shitty motel bed is really distracting. 

Tyler pushes up under Josh and kisses him. Josh's mouth as they press together is soft and sweet. Tyler think's he's been eating all the sweetish fish again and he doesn't even feel pissed because he get's to taste his favorite candy on Josh's lips and the tip of his tongue as the kiss deepens. it's Tyler's new favorite thing in the world. except maybe music. 

Josh's hands are around Tyler's neck and his are around Josh's waist and Tyler isn't sure when that happened but he loves it. this way he gets to pull Josh close rubbing their chest together and oh holy fuck-

Tyler pulls away for a second, just long enough to say quickly; "yeah I think we should have sex like now if possible"

Josh huffs against Tyler's mouth and face and yes that's definitely sweetish fish breath. Tyler has to taste again. 

before Tyler can really understand what's going on there are hand in places. specifically Josh's hands undoing Tyler's jeans. enough to stick his hand in them. 

Tyler groans into Josh's shoulder and closes his eyes. nothing has ever felt so good but also Tyler really wants to get his hand on Josh. 

"fuck- ok- just- shit- Josh, dude, hold up." Tyler manages 

Josh freezes. "is this okay?" 

"so fucking yes okay but I want this to be a little but more mutual." Tyler is proud of his coherence considering Josh's hand is still on his dick. 

Josh presses his forehead to Tyler's and just laughs for a second before moving to unbutton and push down his jeans. and yeah Tyler's seen his cock before but he has to stare a bit because he honestly thinks it's kind of pretty in that weird dick way. 

Josh moves back over Tyler and fists both their dick in one hand stroking. if Tyler thought just having Josh's hand on him was the best thing in the world (except music) then having Josh's cock pressed close to his mixing their precome is bordering on a religious experience. 

not coming in two seconds is going to be a problem so Tyler kissed Josh to distract himself. probably not a good move in the long run considering that kissing Josh makes every nerve in his body feel electrocuted in the best way. like all the best parts of preforming and pop rocks and coming home. 

Tyler comes. Tyler comes for what feels like days. he comes with his head buried in Josh's neck smelling him and feeling Josh's hand jerk him through it. 

when Tyler finally comes down Josh has released his dick and is just jerking himself frantic and desperate. Tyler thinks maybe he should be doing that or maybe even trying to suck him but honestly getting to watch Josh come apart two inches away from Tyler is the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

not just his beautiful fingers flying over his weirdly pretty dick but his fucking face. slack jawed and a little lame. Josh is beautiful and Tyler loves him. 

Josh comes, splashing his hand and Tyler's stomach. Tyler knows he's effectively gluing them together but he doesn't care, just pulls josh right on top of him. Josh's hair smells nice over the hot but gross smell of sex and tour. 

Tyler closes his eyes. later today they're going out to play their music together and people are actually going to listen. and then after that they're probably going to have sex again, and Tyler might even get to suck Josh which is sounding more and more appealing and if Tyler has nightmares or bad days Josh will be there with music and him comforting pretense. maybe even sweetish fish. 

he think a future of Josh climbing into bed with him for various reasons is exactly what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments especially constructive criticism are awesome.


End file.
